Una nueva Gryffindor
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Porque nunca esta de mas tener miembros en tu casa, aunque sea una rubia soñadora, excéntrica, extraña pero divertida.


**Una nueva Gryffindor por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Cambiemos de casa!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"

* * *

—Luna Lovegood —exclamó la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Una chica de pelo rubio un poco desgreñado, acudió al llamado de la profesora, se sentó en el banco acomodándose, mientras le colocaban en la cabeza un sombrero viejo y parlanchín.

—¿Este sombrero muerde? —preguntó la joven con voz soñadora.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, en especial tres chicos de la casa de Gryffindor.

—Mmm, veo que tienes una mente dispuesta, una inteligencia que no muchos poseen…—empezó a decir el objeto encima de la cabeza de Luna-Ravenclaw sería una buena casa para ti, pero veo que tienes coraje, valentía y agilidad.

—Tienes que ser rápido, si quieres alcanzar a los Nargles —respondió con la mirada perdida hacia algún lado del techo.

—Es difícil, muy difícil, pero creo que he tomado una decisión, te pondré en… ¡Gryffindor! —exclamó. Los que no la conocían, aplaudieron, los que si —como era el caso de los tres chicos de Gryffindor— solo intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

La nueva Gryffindor, se acercó a la mesa de su casa con pequeños saltitos, acomodándose al lado de una pelirroja—Ginny— Harry, por su parte, se acercó adonde ella estaba, y en un susurro le dijo.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí Luna, necesitamos balancearnos —le dijo cómplice, mientras veía a Hermione con una mueca de terror fingido.

—Claro Harry, además muy pronto será navidad, dicen que en los muérdagos se esconden los Nargles, tal vez tenga suerte este año y consiga ver uno—dijo, mientras Hermione la miraba escéptica.

Se sirvió El gran banquete, los prefectos guiaron a los de sus casas, a sus habitaciones. Luna había tocado con Ginny, después de desempacar sus cosas, se dispuso a leer del revés-como era su costumbre- el diario _"El Quisquilloso"._

La pelirroja no puedo evitar reprimir una carcajada, la chica la miro confundida.

—Luna —hizo un pausa para tomarse el estómago—¿Po-porque lees al revés?-pregunto tapándose la boca, para no reírse.

Luna la miro sin quitar la expresión soñadora de su rostro, y con su voz melodiosa le contesto.

—Pues mi padre me dijo que si los leías al revés podías encontrar cosas interesantes-dijo mientras señalaba el diario en su mano, para luego agrega—No te asustes si me ves levantarme en medio de la noche, por eso siempre estoy vestida para mis caminatas nocturnas-termino de decir.

Ginny, no pudo evitar pensar en que esa chica era muy extraña. Apagaron las luces a la hora estipulada. Unas horas después, los tres compañeros de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos ya que el primero de ellos había escuchado voces.

— ¿Estás seguro Harry? —preguntó por tercera vez la castaña.

—Si Hermione —respondió este, un poco harto de las preguntas de la chica.

—Yo creo que mejor nos vamos, antes de que McGonagall nos atrape, no quiero que perdamos más puntos-dijo el pelirrojo asustado por lo que pasaría si la mencionada se apareciera de improviso.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, creo que mejor nos vamos Harry —incitó Hermione.

-Si quieren váyanse ustedes, pero yo me quedo-dijo Harry, yéndose sin ser seguido por ninguno de sus amigos. Mientras estos, regresaban a sus habitaciones.

—¿Luna?-pregunto inseguro el muchacho, al ver una cabellera rubia, en medio del pasillo.

La aludida volteo a verlo, en ese momento pareció salir de un trance, o eso le pareció al chico, camino hacia a él, hasta enfrente, y le sonrió.

—Hola Harry —respondió Luna como si nada.

—Luna, ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? —preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar junto con la rubia.

—Pues… yo siempre camino en la noche. Pienso que es debido a que los Nargles me llaman —respondió mientras se detenía de repente, en una vieja puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al ver a la muchacha entrar por la puerta.

— A mi habitación, esto es un pasadizo —le dijo cómplice.

Harry vio desaparecer a la rubia. En verdad le había impresionado que su nueva amiga -si porque era su amiga- quedara seleccionada en Gryffindor, pero el sombrero nunca se equivocaba, y si ella estaba ahí, era porque debía estarlo. De todas formas, él debía haber estado en Slytherin, pero quedo en Gryffindor, de todas formas una extraña, pero a la vez divertida Griffindor, no haría mal. Porque ahora ella era… _Una nueva Griffyndor_.

* * *

**N/A: **Me gusto mucho hacer este fic, me toco poner a Luna en Gryffindor, fue fácil y lindo hacerlo, espero les guste y me dejen comentarios. Nos leemos.

_"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguiodres"_


End file.
